Toon Justice
by 369destroyer
Summary: Huge Cartoon X-Over. Spin Off of my other story Toon Titans. Long after defeating the demon Aku. Jack the Samurai has been accepted as a new member of the Justice League, and among them he makes new friends, family, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story set in the same universe as my story Toon Titans, and since there is nothing punny I can do I just put Toon in the title. Anyhow the main thing to note is that while some things may interconnect, nothing will require reading the other just to get important information, but still I think that if you like this you will like that, if not the same then more, but I guess there is no guarantee. Anyhow this is a HUGE crossover of many cartoons of the 90's and Early 2000's (May add more recent ones later on, don't know till I watch more) but you may see characters from your childhood or even find new ones. Anyhow please enjoy and review if you have the time, I love feedback.  
**

* * *

Jack walked down the hall in this strange place. Far above the clouds he once thought was the highest place a man could ever reach. In Outer Space in a space station filled with people with powers of many varieties, he saw one man who could run at speeds unimaginable, he saw a man in a black mask using strange alien technology to fight. And another who could breath under the water. And he was to join their cause. Even though they had no idea what he did before the timeline was placed onto this path they saw him worth. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for this feet, especially since his apprentice joined another team a year before. He bowed before the powerful being in charge, a powerful man only known to the public as Superman.

"No need for that Samurai," Superman said holding his hand, "Welcome to the Justice League."

"Please," Jack said, "Call me Jack."

"Not worried about your secret identity?" Superman asked

"I understand why you do but I would rather not hide from my enemies" Jack said trying not to offend Superman.

"Brave man," The man of steel said shaking the samurais hand, "You will be a great addition, please go and meet with other new recruits out there."

Jack smiled at the honor he had been granted and walked away and sat out in their living quarters, he looked next to him to see what looked like a monster, however Jack could see just by him being here he could be trusted.

"My name is Jack," He said

"Goliath," The gargoyle said

"Pleasure," Jack said and shook his hand

"What can you do human," Goliath asked

"I am athletic through rigorous training and use a magic blade," Jack said, "And you?"

"I am a Gargoyle, essentially I am at the peak of the form we can have, we can Glide and are strong as well as athletic like you," Goliath said

"You seem like an honorable person," Jack said, "I look forward to fighting alongside you in the future."

"Compared to many humans here you seem much more respectable, maybe that is just because of the time period."

"I came from the past to, was sent to this time."

"I was sleeping all that time myself till the curse was broken."

"Seems we have a mutual understanding of being, as they say, Fish out of Water."

"You said it," Goliath said and the two continued to chat as Batman walked into the room

"Seems you found a friend pretty fast." He said

"Do you need something," Jack ask respectfully

"Yes," Batman said, "The Titans in the area are busy with the kidnapping conspiracy as are we, but a man called Deathstroke was spotted near a school, you need to go down and make sure that nobody gets hurt by him."

Jack nodded and walked to the teleporter, he hated the device but knew that it was the only way to get in and out for him. He was sent to a city called "Jump City." He walked to the school and saw the masked man seemingly watching the school.

"Sir," Jack said getting his attention, "I have to ask you to leave this place, or I will have to hurt you."

"Confident man," Deathstroke said, "What should I call you."

"Jack," said the Samurai

"Jack?" Deathstroke said, "Expected a more oriental name seeing the get up you got, but since we are using real names, call me Slade."

"Slade," Jack said, "I will remember that, I take it you are not leaving peacefully."

"I have business here," Slade said, "It's time I ask YOU to leave for YOUR sake."

"Now who's confident," Jack said drawing his blade

"I have reason to be," Slade said taking out his staff

"As do I," Jack said and swung hist blade at half force to let him block, He could see he was gauging his ability so he didn't want to pull out everything. Slade deflected the blade and hit Jack in the gut, but Jack tripped the man and hit his face with the but of his blade. Slade got up and jumped into a Tree and Jack follows, weapons clashing again. Slade reaches for a hidden gun but Jack saw it and hit the gun out his his hand and kicks the man out of the tree. Slade landed on his feet and blocked the downward strike from Jack. He threw him to the side and Jack landed on his feet.

"Not bad," Jack said, "A true Samurai."

"That's right," Jack said, "And Bushido applies here."

"So if I win you will just kill yourself?" Slade taunted

"I won't lose," Jack said and slashed at Slade's chest cutting through his armor. Slade was shocked but noticed that Jack could have just killed him and gotten it done, so he deduced he was holding back as well. Slade's wound healed to Jack's shock right in front of his eyes."

"You don't stay around as a supervillain long if you can't survive the impossible," Slade said

"So," Jack said, "I can cut you apart and put you back together in prison."

"No," Slade said, "Possible yes but you don't get the chance."

Slade then activated a bomb placed on Jack's blade, he expected it to shatter but when the smoke cleared the sword was in tact. The students were not watching this fight go on from their classrooms when they heard the bomb go off, some were scared, some were excited, but one ran away from class quickly. Jack jumped back and cut the tree down, but Slade rolled to the side and jumped on top of the falling tree and attacked Jack from above, but as they clashed they heard it.

"LEAVE!" The young Junior from the school yelled, as she did the ground fell apart under the two fighters, They hopped back to avoid the attack.

"What the," Jack said

"I told you there was a reason I was here," Slade said

"You have stalked me LONG ENOUGH," The girl yelled and sent boulders flying at Slade.

Slade hopped away and vanished into the distance. and Jack looked at the girl in amazement. She fell t the ground and Jack brought her inside to the nurse, but she refused to tend to her due to, as she said, doesn't help super powered freaks. Jack then had no choice but to take her out of the school and tend to her state himself. He could tell exhaustion when he saw it so he brought her home and cooked a meal, he would contact her parents when she woke up as he learned to use the phone system recently. When she awoke an hour later she was terrified being in an unknown place.

"It is ok," Jack said giving her the meal he prepared, "I was the one who brought you here."

"Who are you," She said

"I am Jack," He said, "And who are you?"

"Tara," She said, "I am Tara."

"Well Tara," Jack said, "Who are your parents, I need to contact them to get you home."

"I..I never knew them," She said to Jack's shock

"I see," He said looking at her with pity

"Hey don't act like you care," She said, "You barely know me."

"I know you are being stalked by a mad man," Jack said, "If you have no parents then who will help you."

"I can help myself," She said, "Ever since this boy with green skin talked all weird to me I have been discovering powers I have, as you saw."

"Well Tara," Jack said, "Do you live at an orphanage then?"

"Yeah," She said, "I'll be out of there soon enough thank god."

"I see," Jack said, "I will take you back there then."

* * *

The two arrived at the Jump City orphanage greeted by an older woman who hugged Terra. Jack however saw all the signs she was acting.

"You had me worried sick Tara," She said in fake worry, "And who are you?"

"Jack," He said for the 3rd time in one day, "And I am here to adopt Tara."

Both Tara and the woman in charge were shocked by this sudden statement, they stared at the man to see if he was serious.

"Why would you adopt a Teenager," The woman said.

"Because," Jack said, "She needs protection and training and that I can provide."

"Fine," The woman said, "Come inside and we will set things up."

As they walked in none of them talked as Jack signed the papers, but Jack looked at Tara and saw her mouth a sincere Thank you.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:I hope you enjoy this story, though but even though BB was referenced, this will not have BBXTerra in it. But I plan to have her develop past the days spent as a villain in the original Titans Show. I hope you enjoyed the story and more classic heres will be showing up in the future as Jack's circle of Friends (SUPER Friends *gets shot for dumb reference*) Anyhow thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well this one is not gonna have action, but the next chapter will make up for that in spades. But I hope that this chapter is good as well. Please review if you can, I am looking to get better.  
**

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. He still had nightmares of the future that he was sent to. He knew it was gone, that Aku was gone, but some of the things he experienced there will never go away. He sighs and got up getting dressed. He looked around his quaint little home, it was a small one story house that the few who remembered the previous timeline helped him build, a traditional Japanese-styled home. Made him feel at home. He then looked outside to see Tara practicing with her powers. It has been three days since Jack had adopted her, and she spent most of that time out back training. He had to admire her tenacity. He decided to walk out to see her progress.

"Not bad Tara," Jack said sipping some tea, "You seem tired, why don't you come in and rest."

"Not yet," Tara said, "I need to learn how to control this."

"You seem plenty able to control it," Jack said, "What you lack is faith in yourself."

"How would you know?" Tara asked looking away

"Because I have seen this before," Jack said, "Also rest is as much a part of training as the work."

"Fine," Tara said walking over, "There any tea for me?"

"Inside on the table," Jack said

"Thanks," Tara said walking in, she kneeled down by the small table on a mat and sighed, "I get that the idea is being Japanese but a chair would be nice."

"Really now?" Jack said

"How do you sit like this for hours on end," She asked

"Hours is an exaggeration," Jack said, "But I guess I am used to it."

"YOur a strange man," Tara said

"Said the girl who can lift stones with her mind," Jack said

"Was that a joke?" Tara said chuckling

"I'm not a 'stick in the mud,'" Jack said

"Yeah," Tara said, "So um how do you plan on training me, I mean you have no powers."

"Well your powers are great," Jack said, "Beyond me I admit, but if you combine that with fighting with your fists you can cover any weaknesses you might have."

"Wait are you going to teach me karate or something?" Tara asked

"Hmmm I think that Judo would better compliment your style," Jack said, "A more defensive style for when somebody gets to close."

"Never heard of Judo," Tara said slightly embarrassed

"Well I can still teach you basics and that will still help you once you master those, if you wish to know more after that I will teach you. Sound fair?"

"Very," Tara said, "When do we begin?"

"After school," Jack said looking at the clock, Tara looked soon after and freaked out

"They saw my powers though!" Tara said

"Well then if they dont accept you," Jack said, "MAKE THEM accept you."

"Wait you want me to beat them up!?" Tara said

"No," Jack said, "I want you to show them that there is nothing different about you because you have powers, if they accepted you before they will accept you now, and if the staff give you trouble I will deal with it."

"Why do you care?" Tara said

"Your my daughter now," Jack said, "I have to."

Tara rolled her eyes leaving the house in a rush. Jack sipped his tea then sighed.

"I can see you Batman," Jack said without looking in the dark corner

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," Said the dark night

"She was your son Robin's friend," He said, "She betrayed him and took over Jump City with Slade, then in the end sacrificed herself to stop him, and somehow returned with no memory. I know what I am dealing with."

"When did you learn to use the computer," Batman asked

"I didn't," Jack said, "I talked to other members about this over the past few days."

"You know this and STILL you try raising her?" Batman asked, "Your either brave or stupid."

"Thank you for your concern," Jack said, "I appreciate it, I really do. However you should know that I intend to stop something like that happening again. Slade was watching her, meaning he probably had plans for her, and now that I know that he manipulated her before, in this state I could not in good conscious let her live without family. Now Batman, would you like some tea while you are here, I made plenty."

"I had some before I came," Batman said, "You watch her, the last thing I want is Robin's team being hurt by her again."

"I will," Jack said, "I promise you that. By the way tonight I am meeting with Goliath so we won't be at the meeting."

"What are you two doing then," Batman asked

"A patrol," Jack said putting down his cup, "After all we cannot forget about the smaller crimes in favor of the bigger ones."

"In that case you might need more than 2 people looking," Batman said, "How about I have Goliath pick a few other members he trusts to come with."

"I would appreciate that," Jack said and shook the bat's hand, "Also as for your son's team, I hope one day to reunite her with them, but only once I an sure that she is ready."

"That is a risk I cannot let happen," Batman said

"I get your concern," Jack said, "After all Dick is the only family you have, but now, Tara is the only family I have even if it hasn't been long. I intend to do what is best for her just as you want what is best for your son."

"If you do it," Batman said, "Let ME be the judge of whether she is ready."

"As you wish," Jack said, "Your much more reasonable than the others made you out to be."

"Well unlike most of them," Batman said, "You seem to be calculating and intelligent."

"That is harsh," Jack pointed out, "But I get what it is that you meant to say, is there anything else."

"One more thing," Batman said, "There are tons of villains in this world, yet none of them faze you, like you faced something more powerful before. Care to explain?"

"No," Jack said, "But I will say this, Trigon isn't the only demon lord in this world."

"I understand," Batman said feeling that is enough, "Good day Samurai."

"Good Day Bruce," Jack said

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Next chapter Jack is gonna have a small group more than him and Goliath, I have 1 planned and the other is being chosen, if you have any ideas please say so, I would love to hear it. Anyhow than you for reading this all the way through.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OK the team is decided, I hope that you like the choices for it :D  
**

* * *

Late at night Jack was waiting outside town as Goliath was flying in. It was about 11:00 pm and Jack was relaxing. Unknown to him though Tara was below the ground with a friend of her's.

"Tara," The girl said, "I know that I told you I have powers to but do we REALLY need to get involved here?"

"This guy adopted me out of the blue and is a superhero," Tara said, "Beside Will I wanna see you in action since you saw me."

"I am regretting telling you now," Will responded

They heard a thud up above and Tara roes up the ground a bit so they could see what was happening, a large grey man with wings and a costumed Monkey landed.

"Hmmm, not what I was expected," Jack said kneeling to the Monkey, "Can you speak?"

"He cannot speak human language," Goliath informed, "He is called Monkey."

"Huh," Jack said, "Simple and easy to remember, alright, glad to have you with us."

"Ooo Ah," Monkey said and shook the samurai's hand.

"Weird bunch," Will said

"Not so loud," Tara said covering her mouth

"Did you hear that?" Goliath asked

"Yes, I did," Jack said, "Tara, out here, now."

"Ugh fine," Tara said and rose up, hoping to hide the fact her friend was there.

"Who else is down there," Jack asked

"This is your daughter Jack?" Goliath asked

"Now she is," Jack said, "Now Tara.."

"I came alone," Tara said

"You better be telling the truth," Jack said

"Oooh Ooh AH!" Monkey said

"We need a translator," Tara pointed out

"Agreed," Jack said, "Any way we can get something like that?"

Monkey went over to the hole and opened it

"Uh...hi?" Will responded

"So you lied," Jack said

"Hey I didn't want her in trouble I dragged her with me," Tara said

"Uh guys," She said, "Monkey here is saying he hears something big going on in the forest over there."

"You can understand!?" Tara said, "I thought you just had lightning powers?!"

"I can do a few more things hehe," Will said petting Monkey who seemed to enjoy it, "I am good with animals so..."

"Well we better get to the forest," Jack said, "You two stay here."

"No way!" Tara said

"This is a job for the Justice League," Goliath said, "He told me that you are still working on your powers so it could be dangerous for you."

"Fine..." Tara said

And with that Jack, Goliath and Monkey walked off to see whatever threat they were dealing with. Tara and Will looked at one another and went back underground. Jack entered the clearing first where there was a large white light.

"What is that," Goliath asked

"No idea," Jack said, "Let's call this in."

"Sounds like a good idea," Goliath agreed and Monkey nodded

However as they did the portal glowed and something was coming through, Some sort of armored Griffin.

"So this is this new world," THe demonic thing said as it stood on two legs.

"What the," Goliath said

"You," He said, "You are heroes, better crush you now."

"Well now we know you can't be trusted," Jack said drawing his blade

"So you will fight back," THe beast said, "As Night Master I will not hold back."

"Master of the night," Goliath scoffed

"Oooh Ooh!" Monkey said angrily

"YOu DARE insult me Ape!" The Night Master said angrily, "I am ERADICUS, Not to be trifled with!."

Jack jumped up and slashed at the beast but it's armor blocked the attack. The strike was strong enough to push the beast back as Goliath flew over and grabbed him. He brought him up to the sky where the beast broke out of his grip. Just as he was about to attack, Monkey flew down on him from above to slam him into the ground. Terra and Will just arrived to see the fight with the beast and waited to see if they were needed. Eradicus shook the attack off and breathed fire at the trio. Jack jumped back and Goliath flew up. Monkey however fired his laser eyes to dissipate the fire. In response Eradicus fired his own lasers from his eyes clashing with Monkey's only to be tacked by Goliath. Jump jumped off Goliath and slammed his sword into the beast's wing and he cried out in pain.

"Ugh," Eradicus said, "I underestimated your world it seems."

He fired his laser eyes at Jack to get him off and pulled the sword out of his wing and grinned. He punched the ground making it crack in many places. Jack lost his balance so Goliath had to lift him up. The demonic griffin flew up and punched Goliath in the face sending him and jack flying into money. He then pointed at them and fired a beam of dark energy at them and they fell to the ground.

"Let's go!" Terra said

"Wait something else is coming out of the portal!" Will said, and a rock hit Eradicus just as he walked over to finish the job.

"Who dares to annoy me!" Eradicus said, "The bringer of Fire, Destruction, and Polka...I like to polka..."

"Hahaha," A disembodied voice seemed to say, "You want to know who I am. I am the scratch on the DVD of evil. I am the hangnail that annoys you during work hours. I am the fear that QUACKS in the night. I...am DARKWING DUCK!"

And with that a strange anthropamorphic duck jumped out in a purple shirt, mask and hat.

"Really?" Terra said

"I didn't say I knew what," She said

"So a hero from the animal world followed me," Eradicus said, "I'll cook you on a spit."

"Not today evildoer!" Darkwing said and jumped up and kicked the monster in the beak. Eradicus breathed fire his way but he back-flipped out of range. Jack got up seeing this and attacked Eradicus from behind slashing down his back.

"GAH!" Eradicus yelled out

"Hey this is MY show," Darkwing sak kicking Eradicus in the gut and taking out a strange pistol and firing it below the griffin's chin. The round didn't pierce him but it hit like a strong punch making him fall on his back. Terra took the chance and pinned him with slabs of earth. Jack rolled his eyes as Monkey flew above him and fired lasers down on Eradicus and Willsend shockwaves his way to make the beast pass out.

"Ugh," Goliath said getting to his feet, "That thing was tough."

"I could have handled him myself you know," Darkwing said

"So you faced him before?" Jack asked

"Well um, no, but still He's not that tough," Darkwing said

"Right," Jack said, "Well we appreciate the assist."

"Of course you did," Darkwing said pridefully

"So where doe this portal lead?" Jack asked

"My world," Darkwing said, "There are many all over the place for some reason, connecting my world with this one, well one of you is a gorilla-bat hybrid, one of you is an ape but the rest of you I have no idea."

"Seems that his world is ruled by anthropomorphs," Terra said as the other look her way, "What, I watch TV."

"Well whatever this place is," Darkwing said, "I should return to..."

Just as he turned around though the portal was gone, the duck's jaw dropped and looked around.

"So," Jack said, "Seems you can't get home."

"Well," Darkwing said, "No worries I will find a way, for I am DARKWING DUCK!"

"Oooh Ooo," Monkey said

"Join you?" Darkwing said, "Me, Join a team, I'm a solo act, but thanks for the offer hehe, I know I am just that good."

"That pride of yours will be your downfall," Jack said

"Why does everybody seem to think that?" Darkwing asked, "Look I just need to get home. I don't need a team slowing me down, so long." And with that the masked mallard vanished into the night. Jack then looked Terra and Will's way with a glare, they knew that nothing good would come from the look he sent their way.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Darkwing...will be back. Anyhow what did you think of the group, Terra and Will are TECHNICALLY not part of it for now, but maybe they will later hehe. Btw for those who don't know will and think saying she and her was wrong, no she IS a girl Will is short for Wilhelmina.  
**


End file.
